1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lashing string, and more particularly to a material for forming a stop at the end of the lashing string.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a metal material 01 of the prior art is used to form a knot at the end of a fabric string 02, which is used as the string handles of a shopping bag and the like. The knot is formed at the end of the fabric string 02 by covering the flat material 01 around the end of the fabric string 02 in such a manner that two opposite sides 11 of the material 01 are folded toward each other and then pressed against the outer surface of the fabric string 02. The knot so formed is intended to prevent the detachment of the fabric string 02 from the string hole of the shopping bag and the like.
The prior art metal material 01 described above is defective in design because the metal material 01 has a smooth surface which makes the knot rather susceptible to slipping out of the end of the fabric string 02, and because the process of forming the lump is not cost-effective, and because the rejection rate of the knot is apt to be rather high if the work is not done by an experienced worker. Moreover, the two opposite sides 11 of the fabric material 01 undermine aesthetic effect of the fabric string 02.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a stop-forming material which is free of the drawbacks of the prior art metal material described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the knot-like stop-forming material, which is formed as a long strap having two corrugated sides opposite to each other. The stop so formed is removably secured in place at the end of a string.
The features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.